vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhon
Typhon '''is the King of the Monsters of Greek mythology. He is serving as King for the God Alliance team in the Alliance Cup. Appearance In his human form, Typhon is described as an androgynous-looking young boy in about his early teens, with deep red eyes and short bright green hair. In his true form, Typhon is described as an thirty-meters-tall pale blue-skinned giant with wings on his back, the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. Personality According to Vidar and Eros, Typhon has a selfish personality as he wanted to become the leader of his team to which Vidar and Apollon accepted. He is interested on fighting powerful opponents such as Arthur Pendragon who is a possessor of one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Typhon is a battle maniac as he wanted to fight Arthur even though it was Vidar's fight as well as his desire to fight one on one against Ddraig despite being outmatched and him retiring would cause Team Leisure of Kings to lose. Despite his selfish personality, Typhon possesses an odd childish side. This was first displayed when looked in aw at an fireworks display. History Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: Given his status as one of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", Typhon is immensely powerful superior even to the Olympian Gods with the exception of Hades, Cronus and Morpheus. His strength is proven so much that an unskilled God would not dare to make an enemy out of him. He is said to rival Fenrir in his prime or is perhaps even stronger than him. It was stated that if Lucisore, Elaine, and Sköll took a single direct hit from Typhon's attack, they would be immediately retired from the upcoming Rating Game between Arthur and Typhon. Typhon's immense strength was proven when he held his own against Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Weather Manipulation: Typhon possesses the ability to control weather. According to Arthur, his control of weather surpasses Marcello's control of weather in spite of him wielding the second strongest Longinus, Tempest Prophet. He was able to use an extreme downpour of rain and wind to slow down Lucisore. He is capable of unleashing strong winds, flashes of lightning and other similar weather phenomena. Fire Breath: Typhon demonstrated the ability to breath fire from his mouth. Immense Durability: Typhon possesses immense durability and endurance as he was able to withstand Lucisore's Dragon form, Nanao who increased her power by drinking Arthur's and Robertina's blood as well as Galahad's combined assault. He was able to endure Ddraig's dragon flame breath which was enhanced by Boost and Penetrate. Master Tactician: Typhon has been shown to be a capable leader, due to having managed to lead his team to victory in the national rating game. His leadership has also earned the attention of Indra, a God with ultimate-class power. Flight: Equipment Lernaean Hydra (): Trivia * In Greek mythology, Typhon, together with his mate Echidna, raised many well-known monsters including Orthrus, Sphinx, Regulus (Nemean Lion), Pythonidae (Python), Cerberus, Ladon, Alfard (Lernaean Hydra), Eagle, and Chimera. * Typhon is among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". * Typhon’s name became the origin of the word typhoon. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mythological Figures Category:Mount Olympus